If only I've said Yes
by MashuraDi
Summary: Zachariah no logra convencer a Dean de decir que Si a Michael, Sam termina por decirle Si a Lucifer. El Apocalipsis esta sobre la tierra y Dean es el líder del Camp Chitaqua. Es el año 2013, y tenemos a Dean junto a Castiel, quienes lidian con los cambios que todo esto conlleva. [The End Verse. Future!Destiel.]


**Disclaimer:** Los personajes utilizados **NO ME PERTENECEN**, tampoco la serie Supernatural, todo es creación de Eric Kripke. Yo solo manejo hilos en esta historia tratando que los personajes no actúen muy OOC.

**Pareja: **Básicamente _Dean/Cass_. Es un Destiel con problemas de aceptación (?)

**N/A: **Comencé a escribir esto planeando que fuera un simple oneshot. Debo decir que me agrada el Destiel, pero que a mi ver, solo lo podría llegar a ver posible en el verso The End (Ya que en el verso normal, Dean y Cass es más bien un _bromance_). Castiel metido en las drogas, y si Dean siempre se ah mostrado ser un fan del alcohol, sin duda alguna me lo imagino peor en ese futuro alterno.  
-Según a la aceptación que tenga esto, quizás me dé por querer continuarlo, ya que la supuesta escena subida de tono que pude llegar a escribir en esta ocasión es bastante corta, supongo que podría hacer algo más extenso en un futuro cap, aún estoy por ver que haré.  
-Esta la opción de que pueda llegar a meter a Meg en un futuro también, ya que el Megstiel también me gusta mucho. Así como la idea de encontrar a Meg en ese universo.  
-Hay algo en una partecita del fic en que Cass menciona algo, lo cual sería una seña a las SPN parodies de YourNanProductions en Youtube. Suele mencionar con Sam de ir a visitar el "Lago". Lo cual se me hace gracioso(?)  
Sin más que agregar, dejo esto por aquí xD.

* * *

Es el año 2013, y todo ah cambiado desde que Dean dejo de hablarse con Sam a comienzos del 2009. Teniendo como consecuencia, que el hermano menor dijera el gran _Si_ a Lucifer, casi un año después.

¿El motivo por lo cual todo ocurrió? Dean ya no sentía que pudiese confiar en él. No tras todas las mentiras, las reuniones en secreto que tenía con Ruby, aquel demonio que sin lugar a dudas, le hizo ver como un completo idiota. Sam llegando a creer que ella solo quería ayudarlo para derrotar a Lilith, y que erróneo estaba el menor de los Winchester. Ruby había sido la más leal a su _Padre_, Lucifer, junto con la misma Lilith. Ambas lucharon para liberar al mismo Diablo de la jaula, y con ello, trajeron el Apocalipsis a la tierra.

Sam trato de contactarse con su hermano mayor algunas veces, pero desistió una vez comprendió que ya no había vuelta atrás. Dean ya no deseaba verlo, a pesar de que varias veces, se contradijera mentalmente a sí mismo. Y no era solo por todo aquello de las mentiras y engaños, era porque también él así creyó de que estarían más seguros si estaban solos, cada cual por su cuenta, ya que bien sabían que el uno para el otro, era el _talón de Aquiles_.

Y claro que Dean lo extraño, lo extraño muchísimo. Era su hermanito después de todo, Dean siempre había sido un hombre de familia, y Sam siempre había sido lo más importante para él. Se lamenta muchas cosas, extraña muchas otras, y bueno, él ahora solo podía contar con Cass… y la bebida. Es normal beber de vez en cuando, ¿verdad? Por supuesto que sí, claro que ya después de haber ido al Infierno, cuando solo habían pasado cuatro meses en la realidad, para él fueron más bien como cuarenta años en ese lugar de agonía. Dejándole marcas, cicatrices, lamentos. Cuando Castiel lo tomo del hombro y lo arrastro de vuelta a la superficie, él ya había cambiado y no era el mismo. Fue cuando empezó a beber más y más con tal de olvidar, pero jamás lo consiguió, y todo en lugar de mejorar, solo _empeoró_.

El levantamiento de Lucifer y el Apocalipsis, la separación con su pequeño Sammy, y ya no solo debían lidiar con demonios, pero también con ese maldito virus. Croatoan. El comienzo del Fin había comenzado entonces, la decadencia, era algo que estaba predestinado a pasar. Y obviamente, Dean siempre se lamento no haber dicho que _Si_ a Michael, cuando tuvo la oportunidad.

Y Castiel, oh… Castiel. Castiel también se vino abajo, y se vino abajo de una manera bastante dramática. Aquel que se había revelado contra el Cielo y sus reglas, y todo por Dean. Se había aliado y puesto del lado de un humano, dejando que los sentimientos le empujaran, cuando todo era aún tan nuevo para él. Un Ángel puro e inocente, era un guerrero, un soldado de Dios, un Ángel del señor. Y a pesar de haber comenzado a ser _desobediente_, Cass tuvo experiencias extrañas por las cuales en más de una ocasión, y tras haber muerto, volvió a la vida. Él claramente creyó que había sido su _Padre_ quien lo revivió, y por ende trato de buscarlo por un buen tiempo, hasta que se dio cuenta de que era inútil, y tras los otros ángeles haberse ido de vuelta a casa, su _mojo_ se comenzó a escurrir. Cass no solo había cambiado tras ver en lo que Dean se había transformado, sino que se había vuelto humano, literalmente, en pocos años.

Sus hermanos le habían dejado, Dean había cambiado y se había vuelto más frío. Luego de haberse enterado de que Sam había dicho que Si a Lucifer, Dean paso por una etapa sumamente deprimente y destructiva. Llego al punto de no desear más nada, ya no le importaba si moría o no, Cass incluso le salvo en un par de oportunidades de que algunos borrachos quisieran barrer el suelo con él solo porque sí. Y cuando el ángel trató de ponerlo en su lugar, fue cuando Dean trató de llamar a Zachariah para decir el gran Si a Michael. Él ya había perdido a Sam, parte del mundo quizás pudiera salvarse, pensó, pero Zachariah ya no regreso. Dean le llamo varias veces, hizo cosas insólitas con tal de encontrarlo, pero nada. Cass entonces vio como su amigo, su casi _hermano_ podría decirse, caía cada vez más y más. Y aunque Dean no logro volverse el "_condón_" de Michael, como él solía decir, trato de seguir luchando junto con Bobby y Castiel, aún y cuando el virus Croatoan ataco fuerte en el 2012, y grandes ciudades se vinieron abajo.

Los tres juntos entonces formaron un grupo, el Campamento _Chitaqua_ nació, y Dean se había vuelto el líder. Con el tiempo se hizo más hábil en cuanto a comprender los síntomas del virus Croatoan, y se hizo respetar mientras que su frialdad llegó finalmente hasta a Castiel. Si, se había vuelto frío con todos en sí, pero Cass siempre había sido a pesar de todo, esa persona con la cual Dean igual compartía pensamientos y secretos. Hasta que todo se volvió silencio hasta con él. ¿Y qué pasó con Bobby? Es que Bobby lamentablemente fue de aquellos que no lo logró tras comenzar el Apocalipsis, tras pocos meses de haberse iniciado el campamento, en un lamentable ataque, perdió la vida en su casa.

Así que eran solo Dean y Cass entre los conocidos sobrevivientes, y ya después se encontraron con Chuck. Quien obviamente, se unió rápidamente a ellos.

Mientras que a Dean lo consumía la locura y el alcohol, Castiel se había dejado consumir por las drogas y se enterró a sí mismo en mujeres. Engañándolas para acostarse con ellas, ¿Quién diría que justo él, de todas las personas, se volvería una especie de hippie?

Aún recuerda el día en que todo su cambio de ver las cosas, comenzó. Hacia un par de meses atrás…

-_Flashback_-

* * *

Era una noche lluviosa y Dean había estado bebiendo más de la cuenta. Cass estaba aún lidiando con todo el royo de que había perdido sus alas, la extraña debilidad con la que tenía que acostumbrarse ahora, y el ver a Dean de aquella manera, no le estaba ayudando para nada. Dentro de una de las cabañas, Dean había estado acompañado por Risa. Ambos habían comenzado a dejarse llevar por el alcohol, y el Winchester estaba comenzando a querer hacer una de sus clásicas jugadas, con ella. Y lo hubiera hecho de no ser porque Castiel entro a la cabaña, empapado por la lluvia.

Los tiempos habían cambiado, por lo que Castiel llevaba el pelo algo despeinado y un par de centímetros más largo, llegando a cubrirle parte de los ojos. Él ya no usaba el típico traje oscuro por debajo, con gabardina de lluvia encima como antes. Ahora unos jeans oscuros y algo rasgados en las rodillas, y una camisa suelta de color beige. No llevaba calzado, por lo que lo hacía ver más simple.

Risa claramente se puso de pie, y Dean le lanzó una mirada perdida al ángel caído.

-¿Qué quieres, Cass? ¿Qué no vez que estamos algo ocupados aquí? –Reclamo enseguida el líder del equipo, pero no obtuvo una clara respuesta a cambio, salvo una mirada sumamente seria por parte de Castiel.

\- ¿Podemos hablar, Dean? –Dijo entonces, algo avergonzado quizás por causa de la mujer entre ambos.- En… Privado.

La morocha de ojos castaño se puso de pie, y salió de la cabaña sin decir nada. De cualquier modo, Castiel ya había arruinado el momento. El tema es que esto solo hizo enojar un poco más al Winchester.

-Gracias, Cass, en serio. Eres simplemente especial para arruinar momentos. –Dijo después. Cass entonces finalmente se acercó.

-Dean… -Trató de comenzar- Se que es probable que simplemente me ignores, una vez más, pero... Es que este no eres tú.

Dean tomo la botella de whiskey, y bebió desde el pico. Si, estaba ignorando completamente a Castiel. Una vez más.

-Habla conmigo, Dean… Como solías hacer. No tienes porque llevar todo esto en tus hombros. –Observó como aún no obtenía respuesta, haciendo que se comenzara a enojar.- Por favor.

\- Basta, Cass... Mejor vete. No tengo nada de que hablar.

\- No.

Y esta era probablemente una de las pocas veces en que Cass parecía mostrarse firme, rebelde, para imponer su palabra. Se había cansado de verlo actuar de ese modo, de que ya no compartiera sus pensamientos con él. Estaba de más decir que todo eso le dolía. Cass sabía que la mayoría de todo se lo llevaba el hecho de haber perdido a Sam, el hecho de que seguramente, ahora tendría que matarlo. Dean ya hacía tiempo que buscaba recuperar La Colt, pero aún no había tenido suerte.

-… No voy a irme, vamos a hablar. –Insistió Cass, consiguiendo que al menos, Dean se pusiera de pie.

\- ¿Qué es lo que no entiendes Cass, huh? ¿Qué tengo que hacer para que entiendas que simplemente ya no me importa?

\- Dean…

\- Estoy cansado, hombre. Cansado.

Dean dejo la botella en la mesa, y busco tomar asiento en una silla cercana. Dándole la espalda al otro. Cass le observó desde donde estaba, la expresión de tristeza en su rostro, sabiendo lo mal que lo estaba pasando desde que todo comenzó. Claramente, ambos lo estaban pasando mal. Muy mal.

-Quizás… podamos buscar alguna otra solución para… recuperar a...

-No hagas eso, Cass. No lo nombres. –Dijo Dean antes que pudiera seguir hablando de quien no quería escuchar.

-Es probable que Sam aún este atrapado en su cuerpo.

-Basta, Cass. –Volvió a advertirle, incluso volviendo a ponerse de pie.

-El _viejo tú_ jamás se hubiera rendido.

Y eso era todo lo que Dean necesitaba, para abalanzarse sobre Cass, y darle un derechazo que lo mando contra una pared. Cass se estrelló y casi perdió el balance, pero antes de caer Dean lo llega a sostener. Tomándolo por el cuello de la camisa, lo arrinconó. Cass ni siquiera buscó apartarlo, pero una de sus manos se sostuvo de una de las muñecas de Dean.

-Cass… Sam simplemente dejo que eso ocurriera.

-Aún estas molesto… Lo entiendo. Pero…

-¡Pero nada, Cass! –Gritó molesto, haciendo que Cass cerrara los ojos en cansancio.- Aún si estuviera allí, yo… -Y como le costaba simplemente hablar de ello.- Lo perdí, Cass… Lo _perdí_. –Y como le dolía.

-Dean…

-¿Y qué rayos pasa contigo?

Dean se había dado cuenta también, que Cass ya no era el fuerte guerrero de antes. La manera en que le golpeo, era de sorprenderse después de todo. Ya antes cuando se atrevía a golpear a Castiel, quien salía resultando herido era él, no el ángel.

-Estoy volviéndome… humano… creo. –Ignorando el aliento a alcohol del Winchester, Cass abrió sus ojos finalmente, para ver directamente a los de Dean.

-¿Humano? –Dean se hizo hacia atrás.- Genial. Simplemente genial. ¿Y así vienes a darme esperanzas? Hijo de perra.

-Muchas de las cosas que lograste hacer, las hiciste sin mi ayuda. Aún así, no estoy diciendo que no estaré aquí para ti… Dean.

Dean gesto un bufido, sintiendo eso casi como una burla, aún cuando Castiel no era ese tipo de _persona_. Trato de ignorar todo el asunto y volvió para tomar la botella de alcohol. Volvió a beber, y Cass agachó la mirada. Se mantuvo en silencio por un momento, hasta que finalmente volvió a atreverse con otro acercamiento.

-Dean… Te eh visto hacer cosas que creí detestabas hacer.

El Winchester se mantuvo en silencio, pero se llego a ver desde el ángulo de Cass, que negaba con el rostro. Dean sabía a que se estaba refiriendo, y solo con eso sus ojos se cerraron en pesar.

-¿Qué? Si te refieres a la tortura, es algo que simplemente tengo que hacer. Los malditos hijos de puta simplemente no hablan si no lo hago, y necesito saber.

-¿Qué es lo que buscas ahora, Dean?

-No es de tu incumbencia. Cass… ¿Por qué simplemente no te vas?

Y esas palabras se sintieron como una daga en el pecho del ángel caído.

-Dean…

-Solo vete.

Dean se había girado para verle cuando dijo eso, llegando a subir el tono, demostrando que realmente le molestaba ver a Cass allí. Castiel no supo bien como reaccionar a eso en un comienzo, dado aún deseaba seguir intentando poder comunicarse con él, tratar de hacerle ver las cosas y el como estaba cambiando. Pero parecía que no importara lo que él hiciera, Dean simplemente no quería escuchar.

Así que entrecerró la mirada mientras agachaba la misma, y tras darse la media vuelta, se fue de allí. Dejando a Dean solo. Quien no perdió tiempo en seguir bebiendo una vez Cass se marcho.

Una de las chicas del campamento llegó a ver cuando Castiel salía de la cabaña en que se encontraba Dean, y era claro que Cass no se sentía bien. Así que acercándose a él, intercambiaron algunas palabras, ella lo invito a entrar en otra de las cabañas para hablar sobre el asunto. Cass quizás no habría accedido tiempo atrás, no para hablar de Dean, pero la chica pareció aparecer en el momento justo, agarrándolo en ese estado y cuando las emociones humanas le afectaban más y más a medida pasaba su tiempo en la tierra.

Esta chica incluso le ayudo a conseguir nuevas prendas, dado Castiel estaba empapado. Hablaron, Cass se sintió más relajado de alguna manera, y cuando menos se lo espero, ella le ofreció una _medicina_ para sentirse mejor. Fue sorprendente lo que las anfetaminas hicieron de un ex ángel esa noche, y no solo porque hasta le hicieron reír, pero la manera en que le hicieron _actuar_. Sentía que podía hacer más cosas, animarse más y a dejarse llevar. Castiel hasta perdió la virginidad con esa mujer en esa oportunidad, y la experiencia le hizo tener una nueva forma de _ver_ las cosas.

* * *

Así que si, el 2013 no era mejor. Desde hacía ya unos meses que no solo Dean se había vuelto más distante, pero Castiel tuvo sus propios cambios personales. La noticia llego rápido a Dean pues el día en que encontró a Cass bien _narcotizado_, tuvieron otra pelea. Y todo porque Cass, gracias a las drogas, había comenzado a revelarse. Cosa que no le salió muy bien al comienzo dado que ya no era aquel ángel poderoso de años atrás, era un _mortal_, y las heridas demoraban en curar.

Cass hasta había comenzado un grupo de yoga, solo mujeres concurrían por lo general, pero a veces, y solo a veces, algún que otro miembro de equipo, masculino, se sumaba para ver que era lo que tanto hacían allí. La sorpresa que se llevó más de uno era que por lo general, al final de cada sesión, se llevaba a cabo una _orgía_. A Cass no le importaba quien pudiera participar, para él todo se le hacía interesante, y no estaba cerrado a nuevas experiencias. Así que un día, después de una de sus sesiones nocturnas, fue a ver a Dean a la otra cabaña.

_Knock, knock._

-Ahora no. –Dijo Dean, quien veía un par de mapas. Sin embargo, Castiel simplemente entro, ignorando su orden.- ¿Pero es que no escuchas, Cass?

\- Oh si, si… Claro que escucho, Dean. –Respondió entre risas, cerrando la puerta tras de él.

A Dean aún le molestaba ver a Cass de esa manera, drogado hasta el último pelo. Aún no se acostumbraba y no sabía porque, de alguna manera, le enfurecía.

-¿Es que la clase termino temprano esta noche? ¿O qué? –Dijo con sarcasmo, reincorporándose en el lugar.

-A decir verdad… Si. –Cass dirigió la mirada a Dean mientras se acercaba con los brazos cruzados.- Pero les deje tareas, será divertido mañana. –Y volvió a sonreír un poco, parecía perdido en sus pensamientos. Dean frunció el ceño.

-Corta con toda esa porquería, Cass… ¿Qué quieres? Estoy ocupado.

-Oh… ¿Es que el _temerario_ líder nos tiene otra misión? –Pareció burlarse.

-Deja de llamarme así frente a los demás, o tendré que golpearte.

-¿Cuándo _no_ me quieres golpear, Dean? –Cass rodó los ojos, dejando salir otra risa. Su actitud parecía ser despreocupada, todo el tiempo.

-… ¿Qué dijiste? –Y Dean parecía no estar tomándose a bien su actitud.

-¿Acaso miento? Dean, Dean, Dean… Te hace falta relajarte.

-Oh, pero por supuesto, así puedo terminar como tú ¿no? Dejando a un lado las responsabilidades, y dejar que me maten fácilmente en una salida por un simple mandado. –Sarcasmo obvio.- ¿Sabes que puedes hacer con esas drogas a las que tanto te has aferrado? Las puedes tomar, y metértelas por donde no te da el sol, Cass. Mejor ya vete.

\- ¿Por qué no vienes uno de estos días a mi clase de yoga? –sugirió entre risas, ignorando completamente el mal trato del líder.

-Me estas jodiendo… ¿Verdad?

-Hmm… No.

Dean se puso de pie y caminó hacia él de ese modo en que obligaría a cualquiera a retroceder, pero no Cass. Él simplemente levantó la mirada y se volvió a reír… Cosa que hizo molestar a Dean. El Winchester lo empujo contra la pared, levanto una de las manos y le tomo del mentón a Cass, de manera _amenazante_, o como solía hacer a veces cuando torturaba a algunas de sus víctimas. Como cuando lo hizo con Alastair, por ejemplo. El tic en su labio superior, el fruncir de ceño, y Cass… Cass que solo se mantuvo en silencio por un momento, dejo de sonreír, y alzo el entrecejo como si estuviera esperando a alguna otra reacción del líder.

-¿Y ahora qué, Dean? ¿Vas a golpearme? ¿O quizás _besarme_? –Dado a la cercanía entre ambos rostros. Ese gesto en las facciones de Cass, como si se burlara, hizo que Dean entrecerrara la mirada y bajara el brazo.

-Imbécil.

-Me da igual cualquier cosa, aún si es una idea desquiciada. –Y volvió a reír, llegando a cerrar los ojos.- Has hecho tantas cosas ya, Dean… Ya nada me sorprende.

-Esa actitud tuya… Te juro que me dan ganas de patearte el trasero. Más de uno en el campamento me está comenzando a perder el respeto por culpa _tuya_, por verte actuar de tal modo conmigo. Yo soy el líder, Cass… Merezco que no me faltes el respeto.

Cass volvió a reírse, y Dean volvió a empujarlo. Se hizo hacia atrás y volvió a la mesa a ocuparse de sus asuntos.

-Fuera de la cabaña, y dile a Mike y Jacob que se preparen para la misión de esta noche.

Cass dejo salir un suspiro y se despego de la pared como si nada.

-¿Es que acaso no piensas llevarme?

-No. No pienso permitir que lo arruines.

-Aún puedo pelear, Dean.

-Ahora no. Y ya vete.

-… Muy bien, lo que digas.

Castiel se marchó entonces, y Dean se quedo planificando todo para salir más tarde. Él salió después junto a dos hombres más, y Cass se quedo en su cabaña.

Al día siguiente era la clase de yoga, y algunas de las chicas estaban balbuceando algunas cosas acerca de Dean. Cosa que obviamente, llamo la atención de Cass. Ellas estaban hablando en la sala de estar, mientras él estaba detrás de las cortinas que dividían al otro cuarto, y se detuvo a escuchar.

-Sí, Jane me contó ayer. Y que era algo que tenía que hacer solo.

-Pero, espera… ¿Estás segura?

-Sí, es que se ve que fue un momento de debilidad. Estaban recostados y Jane le pregunto por sus misiones. Dean había bebido bastante, y creo que simplemente se abrió un poco con ella.

-¿Dean le dijo que piensa acabar con su hermano?

-Eso parece. Es que se supone que ese demonio del que todos hablan con querer acabar, es él.

-¿Es el hermano? –Dijo asombrada

-Si…

-¿Y tú crees que eso… Sea posible?

-No lo sé.

Las chicas eran nuevas en el grupo también, por ende, muchas de las cosas aún eran nuevas para ellas. Hacía poco se habían enterado de que todo el problema era a causa del apocalipsis. Habían oído hablar de que el Demonio estaba en las calles, pero jamás pensaron que ese demonio pudiera llegar a estar relacionado a tal grado, con el líder del campamento en el que ellas estaban.

-Señoritas… -Dijo Cass, quien salía de las cortinas y les sonreía.- Hoy no habrá sesión, pero vengan mañana.

\- ¿Está todo bien? –Dijo una.

-Si… Todo está, uhm… perfecto. –Sonrió, acariciándoles los hombros por un momento.- Es solo que tengo algo que hacer.

Las chicas entendieron, y se despidieron de él entonces. Cass salió afuera y se dirigió a la cabaña de Dean, entró sabiendo que él aún no había llegado, y se sentó a esperar.

Dean demoró en aparecer, ya era tarde en la noche cuando el líder finalmente se apareció de vuelta. El lugar estaba a oscuras, por lo que no fue hasta que encendió las luces, que vio a Cass recostado sobre un viejo sofá que allí había. Y estaban estas dos cosas, una era la preocupación de Cass de creer en la posibilidad de que Dean hubiera ido tras Lucifer o algo, él solo. Sabía que se había llevado a un par de sus hombres, pero aún y si hubiera cambiado de opinión en lo de querer ir acompañado, ese par no iba a hacer alguna diferencia. Y la otra, la decepción de enterarse que aparentemente, se estaba abriendo más con otros, _otras_ en este caso, a abrirse con él.

Así que Castiel consumió de lo lindo. Se drogo _tanto_, que vagamente podía ponerse de pie, y viéndolo desde la entrada, Dean supo que estaba completamente hecho polvo. El Winchester había llegado con una de sus botellas de whiskey en la mano, a donde fuera que hubiera ido, aparentemente no hubo daños. Y eso es porque al mirar hacia atrás, Dean les hizo una seña a Mike y Jacob para que se retiraran, y así ellos se fueron.

Dean ahora dejaba caer al suelo algunos de los bolsos que cargaba, haciendo que Castiel se despertara, y entreabriera los ojos solo un poco. Dean pareció ignorar al principio el hecho de que Castiel había entrado como si nada a su cabaña, y encima se hubiera dejado caer allí para descansar. Él solo se enfocó en beber de vuelta de la botella, apoyando su espalda contra la mesada de la cocina, viendo hacia afuera por aquella ventana.

-… Al fin te apareces. –Dijo Cass, con esa típica voz ronca suya, tan característica de él.

Dean solo volteó el rostro para verle desde la distancia de la habitación, más no le respondió en ese momento.

-Entonces… ¿Qué? ¿Pensabas ir tras Lucifer y ni siquiera comentarme al respecto, Dean?

-No sé de donde sacas tus estupideces, Cass, y no quiero saber… Pero ¿por qué mejor no levantas tu vago trasero, y te vas a dormir en donde se supone deberías? –Dean, como siempre, grosero como ya era usual.

-Sabes, yo aún me preocupo por ti… Dean. Y no recuerdo haber llegado a hacer algo... tan malo… como para que hubieras decidido dejar de abrirte conmigo. –Giro su rostro para verle, pero se mantuvo aún recostado.

-¿Ya vas a venirme con tus dramas? ¿Otra vez? –Gestó algo molesto, nada de qué extrañar a esta altura.- Yo tengo una obligación aquí, ellos esperan que mate al Diablo.

-Eso no quiere decir que tengas que hacerlo solo…

Dijo Cass al comienzo, y Dean se mantuvo nuevamente en silencio para tratar de no discutir, quizás. El hecho era que hablar de estas cosas con él, ya le estresaban bastante. Y había vuelto alcoholizado, y eso solo empeoraba las cosas.

-De cualquier forma… ¿Qué paso? Y… Creí que no tomabas cuando tenías que hacerte cargo de una misión.

-Ya déjalo.

-… No te haces una idea de cuánto hecho de menos el _viejo tú_. –Dejo salir aquello como si fuera una bomba.

-Hazte a la idea de que _ese_, ya no va a volver. –Más a Dean, pareció no afectarle esta vez.

-Si… era más divertido, más optimista. Rayos, hasta era mucho mejor líder de lo que ahora tú podrías llegar a ser. -Y Cass debería tener cuidado cuando juega con fuego.

Dean se hizo hacia adelante y lanzó la botella contra el suelo para demostrar más su enojo, causando un gran estruendo. Cass dejo salir solo una risa, bien de esas cuando se siente totalmente perdido y en las nubes.

-Oh… ¿Y quién te hizo creer eso? ¿Los elefantes rosa a tu alrededor? –Se mofó Dean, y caminó hacia donde estaba él.

-Ahh… no, en realidad la versión de ti que viste un traje de conejo verde, pero ahora no se encuentra aquí. Estamos solamente tú, y yo… -Y se rió de vuelta.

Dean llegó a su lado y le tomó del brazo, queriendo hacerlo hacia arriba para que se levantara y se fuera de allí de una vez.

-Me tienes cansado, ya vete de una vez. Que quiero descansar en paz. –Dijo en un tono de voz ya más alto, pero Cass no se movió ni un pelo.

-Ahh… no puedo irme, Dean… -Y se siguió riendo- No puedo moverme.

-Tú estúpido, drogado, hippie hijo de puta…

Dean trato de levantarlo, y deslizando un brazo tras su cintura, colocando uno de los brazos de Cass sobre sus hombros, trato de moverlo por su cuenta. Castiel seguía encontrando todo gracioso ahora, cuando en un comienzo estaba sumamente preocupado por el Winchester.

-Ahh Dean… No puedo creer que te abrieras con una de esas mujeres… Y no conmigo. –Dejo salir Cass de sus labios, mientras Dean se las arreglaba para llevarlo de regreso a su cabaña.

-No sé de que hablas, esas drogas sí que te dejan como un completo idiota.

-Si lo sabes, Dean… -Dijo después, tratando de verse ya más serio.

Dean llega pronto a su cabaña, y pasa por las cortinas hacia el interior. Avanza hasta pasar por las otras cortinas, las rojas, y suelta a Castiel en su cama. Este poco más y rueda en la cama, quedando boca abajo.

-Es decir… No podía saber si realmente te habías ido tras Lucifer en esa misión… -Dejo salir entre risas, y busco darse la vuelta en la cama para ver a Dean quien se hacía hacia atrás. Dean lo veía como si solo fuera una gran bolsa que cargar, un impedimento, algo que ya no servía.

-Si no estuvieras tan drogado, quizás tomaría en cuenta lo que sea que tratas de decirme. –Dijo con enojo.- Porque quizás si aún fueras tu _viejo yo_, yo no me sentiría tan _solo_.

Le confesó Dean a Castiel en ese entonces. Después de todo… Cass era lo último que le quedaba tras haber perdido a todos los demás.

-Toda esa mierda que consumes, ni te haces una idea de la bronca que me da, Cass.

Cass pestañeo lentamente, como tratando de aclarar la vista, o tratar de entender si lo que acababa de escuchar, era algo que realmente estaba pasando, o solo otra de sus alucinaciones. Aún así, él miró a Dean, y casi frunció el ceño en molestia.

-¿De qué hablas? ¿Cuál es el porcentaje de alcohol que recorre tus venas en este momento? –Dijo casi sarcásticamente. Si Cass era un adicto a las drogas, Dean era un adicto al alcohol. Porque solo cuando se iba de misión no consumía alcohol para estar alerta, pero una vez Dean volvía, lo primero que hacía era agarrar la botella, y para _adentro_ hasta que no la viera _vacía_.

-¿Quién es peor aquí, Dean? ¿Tú, o yo?

-Cierra la boca…

-¿Por qué? Vienes a juzgarme cuando… si existe una razón por la cual yo llegue a cambiar hasta este punto… es por culpa _tuya_. –Confesó Cass después, mostrándose molesto también.

\- … ¿Qué?

-Y allí vas de vuelta con tu ignorancia _fingida_… -Rodó los ojos Cass mientras volvía a echarse hacia atrás, tomaba una almohada, y la acomodaba preparándose para descansar.- Me da igual lo que digas o pienses, Dean… ¿Y sabes qué? Estoy bien. Puedes ir a descansar, gracias por traerme hasta aquí… supongo.

Pero Dean no se marchó. Él se quedó allí, viendo como solo se tomo su tiempo para hablar. Como se acomodó, dándole la espalda, mientras se aferraba a una almohada y cerraba sus ojos más tarde. Dean se sintió no solo atacado, se sintió humillado. ¿Y lo peor de todo? Es que Cass tenía razón. ¿Quién era él para decir algo, cuando Cass trato tantas veces de acercarse a él? Todo lo que Dean siempre hizo, fue empujarlo cada vez más, y más.

-Cass…

Pero Cass ya no respondió, rápidamente el ángel caído fingió estar ya en el mundo de los sueños. Dean se quedo sin decir nada, estuvo en silencio el tiempo suficiente, hasta que decidió darse la vuelta, y volver al lugar de donde había venido.

El Winchester se encerró en aquella oscura cabaña, y observó la botella que acababa de tomar en sus manos, la destapo, y antes de volver a comenzar a beber, le dio una buena ojeada. Pareció como querer pensarlo por un momento antes de volver a seguir por el mismo camino, pero el recuerdo de Sammy cuando eran niños vino a su mente, y se sintió tan abatido, tan pequeño en ese maldito mundo, que las lágrimas solo rodaron por sus mejillas. Dean dejo que el alcohol tomara lo mejor de sí, y por un breve momento, pareció que era su _viejo yo_. Volvía a llorar, volvía a recordar. Aún tenía sentimientos, y lo que más echaba de menos, era a su _familia_. Daría lo que fuera por volver a ver a Sam, a John, Bobby, Ellen, Jo… A Cass. Al _viejo_ Cass.

Se estaba desahogando solo, o al menos trato de quitar eso de su sistema, por ende siguió bebiendo, y bebiendo... Mañana sería otro día, y él necesitaba estar _fresco_. Necesitaba seguir las pistas para recuperar La Colt. Sabía que tenía que meter una de esas balas entre medio de aquellos ojos, ojos que alguna vez, pertenecieron a su tan querido hermano. Y Dios, como lo odiaba, como odiaba todo esto.

-Maldita sea, Sammy… -Dijo por lo bajo, y aquellas palabras salieron expresando todo el dolor que él aún sentía. Entre ese llanto inaudible, pero que se sentía ahogado, y lamentable. Apretando los parpados, apretando los dientes, y la mano que aún sostenía la botella.

-Si tan solo hubiera tomado el teléfono… Si tan solo hubiera llamado… si no hubiera sido tan orgulloso… -Susurró después, dejando salir un gran suspiro.- Si tan solo te hubiera dicho de volver, quizás… Quizás las cosas no…

-Quizás las cosas no se habrían dado así. –Terminó Cass, quien estaba apoyado sobre el marco de la entrada de la cabaña de Dean, con uno de sus antebrazos.

Dean giró rápidamente el rostro algo sorprendido, él creyó realmente que estaba solo, y que los demás dormían. Claramente se habría sentido avergonzado en ese momento, de no ser porque aún el alcohol le estaba pegando duro esa noche. Así como las drogas a Castiel, es que… El pobre Cass a duras penas y se mantenía de pie.

-… Hola Dean.

Dean no supo como responder a eso, no cuando el _maldito_, como así pensaba Dean ahora de él, había sido testigo de un momento sumamente _privado_.

-Vete a la mierda, Cass. –Y claro que estaba enojado, y en ese momento trato de cambiar el ambiente, y volvió a beber de la botella. Cualquier cosa, era el alcohol hablando ¿verdad?

Castiel quiso ir con él, pero cayó de rodillas poco después de dar un par de pasos hacia el interior de la cabaña. Dean pareció ignorarlo, y por esto, Cass deja salir una risa.

-Sigue riéndote, y te sacaré a patadas de aquí. Lo juro.

-Ahh… Estamos jodidos, Dean. –Dijo Cass, quien ahora estaba completamente abatido y tirado en el suelo, boca arriba. Dean no respondió.- Pero es bueno ver que al menos, aún tienes algo escondido, y que es bueno… dentro de ti.

-Púdrete.

-Aunque es algo lamentable también, que no confíes en nadie para dejar salir… esas... frustraciones… ¿sabes? –Él seguía hablando y hablando, y Dean solo se incomodaba más.-… En fin.

Cass se giró en el suelo, y fue hasta Dean, de rodillas dado su estado, y se detuvo frente a él. Una vez allí, se hizo hacia atrás, y sentado sobre sus piernas, apoyo las manos sobre sus muslos, y levanto la mirada hacia el Winchester.

Dean le veía desde su altura, no entendía que rayos quería, o que hacia allí. Pero la imagen de verlo así frente a él, le dio algo de gracia.

-Oh, vaya… Y cuando pensé que no podías ser más _perra_. –Dijo Dean, y vio a Cass sonreírse divertido, casi se rió, pero se contuvo. Castiel pudo haber tomado aquello como ofensa, pero no. Estaba demasiado acostumbrado a la manera de hablar de él.- Abre la boca. –Le ordenó Dean después.

Cass meneó el rostro algo confundido, llegando a entrecerrar los ojos, pero cuando vio a Dean acomodar la botella entre sus manos, supuso a lo que iba.

Así que Cass entreabrió los labios, y Dean dejo caer algo del alcohol sobre ellos. Y a pesar de que Cass no era el mismo de antes, aún no estaba acostumbrado al gusto del whiskey, por lo que su expresión fue algo graciosa… Y Dean se rió.

-No entiendo el propósito de esto… Dean.

-No lo hay, simplemente se me ocurrió. La posición en la que estas… Parecía que lo estabas pidiendo. –Claro que no, pero a Dean se le hizo chistoso de cualquier forma.

-Dean…

-Como sea. –Volvió a beber él de la botella, queriendo volver a ignorar a Cass.

-Dean. –Dijo más fuerte.

-¿Qué? maldita sea…

-¿Crees que sea apropiado que vaya a mi cabaña, y haga una sesión de yoga a esta hora?

-¿Por qué demonios me preguntas semejante cosa?

-Es que no pude hacer nada hoy, y… Te vuelvo a culpar por eso. –Cass parecía que realmente lo decía en serio, era hasta chistoso.

-¿Qué demon-…? ¿Y eso por qué?

-La preocupación hizo que… Mandara a las chicas a casa, y… Bueno.

Dean entrecerró los ojos y hizo un gesto como diciendo que eso no era suficiente como para querer igual hacer una reunión a tal hora, y menos para satisfacer sus deseos _carnales_.

-¿Bromeas, verdad? ¿No me digas que te volviste adicto al sexo? Porque… Es por eso que quieres hacer la reunión, ¿no?

-Dean… ¿Sintiéndome como me siento ahora? Hasta a ti me dan ganas de _darte_ contra una pared.

-…

Okay. ¿Por dónde empezar? Aquello no solo dejo algo desconcertado a Dean, no solo por la insinuación, sino por _como_ lo dijo. Sonó sucio, aún para Cass y su cambio de personalidad en los últimos años. Así que, con el porcentaje de alcohol elevado y todo de Dean, aquello aún así le hizo avergonzarse internamente.

-Eso… No va a pasar, Cass. –Trato de ignorar, una vez más, y volvió a beber de la botella. Cass se hizo un poco más hacia atrás, y se respaldo con los brazos.

-No lo dije con… Esa intención, pero… Ahora que lo pienso… ¿Qué pasa, Dean? –Cass se comenzó a reír.- Deberías tener la mente más… Abierta.

-Mi mente ya es bastante abierta. Gracias, pero no... Paso.

-Dean…

-Mejor dale tu charla _hippie_ a otro idiota que se la crea.

-Dean…

-Me estas buscando…

-Dea-…

-Voy a golpearte, Cass.

Cass se echo a reír, dejándose recostar en el suelo. Observó el techo, y se quedó en silencio por un momento. Dean se quiso mover de su lugar, pero el mareo le hizo tambalearse, y venirse hacia abajo. Terminó en el suelo sentado, llegando a darse la espalda contra el mueble detrás de él. La botella no llego a romperse de suerte, y Dean dejo salir un gran suspiro. Cass le dirigió la mirada, aún se sonreía con esa típica manera suya cuando se encuentra embobado, y el Winchester entrecerró los ojos en cansancio.

-Deberíamos ir al _lago_ uno de estos días, Dean. –Comentó Castiel.

-¿De qué rayos estás… hablando? –Dijo él, negando confuso después como diciendo que no importaba.- Ah, olvídalo… Estas lejos del mundo real en este momento. –Resopló y cerró los ojos, junto a un leve fruncir de cejas.- Bah, siempre estas ausente.

-¿Y qué tal tú?… No puedes fanfarronear mucho ahora… Acabas de caer.

-Cómeme.

-Eso se puede malinterpretar… Dean. –Y se volvió a reír.

Dean rodó los ojos, y luego volvió a verle.

-Quítame esta duda que tengo…

-¿Hm? –le dirigió la mirada.

-¿Acaso alguno de los muchachos se ah metido en ese grupito tuyo alguna vez?

Castiel se sonrió un poco, y suspiró mientras formulaba una respuesta.

-Jacob se unió una vez, y se quedó hasta el final. Fue… Interesante. –Se llevó el índice al labio inferior, aparentando recordar todo aquello de una manera seria.

-¿Lo hiciste con Jacob? –La sorpresa y curiosidad reflejada en su rostro, hizo a Cass soltar otra de sus risas.

-Pues, no fue tan así. Él se entretuvo más con una de las chicas en particular. Pero bueno… -Meneó un poco el rostro.- Varias manos fueron y vinieron, Dean.

-Pensé que te gustaban las mujeres, ahora me vienes con esto… ¿Qué se supone que debo pensar?

-Ehm… Está claro que la belleza de la mujer… Es… Única.

-¿Entonces? –Levantó una ceja.

-Pero no quiere decir que me cerraré a nuevas experiencias, Dean.

Menos ahora. No cuando el mundo se había ido a la mierda.

Y ese tipo de charla a veces puede dejar a uno en silencio por varios minutos, a veces uno se llega a preguntar cómo sería todo eso, o quizás no. En este caso, y considerando que ninguno de los dos parecía importarle mucho las cosas, Dean pareció tratar de ver en su mente aquello. Claro que no duró mucho, porque cuando menos se lo espero, Castiel se encontraba delante de él. Aquella vieja y típica cercanía que solía tener años atrás ¿Cuando no respetaba el espacio personal? Pues parecía que era lo mismo cuando estaba en este estado.

Las palmas en el suelo al igual que las rodillas, Cass entrecerró los ojos y por un momento, se mostró serio. Claro que las apariencias a veces engañan.

-¿Estas con curiosidad, verdad?

-Cass… Estas muy cerca.

-Uhm... ¿Y te molesta?

-… -Dean suspiró, pestañeo, y espero a ver que más diría el ángel caído.

Cass tomo la botella de la mano del Winchester, y tomo un sorbo, luego de eso observó la botella. Por un instante aquel momento no pareció avanzar, Cass parecía volver a mostrarse serio nuevamente, aunque de eso no se puede estar seguro. Quien sabía que era lo que pasaba por su cabeza, o en la de Dean. Pero algo era indudable, Dean ya no aparentaba estar tan molesto como antes, se lo veía algo cansado, o quizás solo ya no le importaba más nada de lo que pudiera suceder.

-Dean… Lamento lo de Sam.

-Te dije que no lo nombraras.

Y Castiel pareció sentirse incómodo entonces, por haber traído el asunto de Sam, de vuelta. Dean había estado pasando mal momentos atrás, y lo mejor era sencillamente no hablar de él. Dean pareció captar el arrepentimiento, y luego de pensarlo un poco, o quizás no pensarlo para nada, de sus labios salió lo que seguramente estando sobrio, jamás saldría.

-Quiero verte _actuar_, entonces.

-… ¿Dean? –Gestó a modo de no entender a que se refería. Levantó la mirada, y su mirada aún parecía algo ausente.

-Enséñame tu clase de "yoga" –Y casi pareció hacer las comillas solo con un gesto de su rostro.

Castiel pestañeó, aún no entendiendo. Creyendo que Dean solo hablaba de la clase normal, Cass se sentó a lo indio delante de él, y aclaró su garganta. Cuando comenzó a hablar, el otro pronto le hace callar.

-No me refería a eso.

Cass le observó entonces, y quedo sin decir nada por un momento. Finalmente entendiendo, y a la vez, no sabiendo si todo eso realmente Dean lo dijo, o se lo imagino.

Cualquiera fuera el caso, ya no le _importaba_.

Él seguía sosteniendo la botella de alcohol cuando Dean, descaradamente, había comenzado a deslizar una de sus manos por su costado, agarrando a Cass por sorpresa. Sentir las yemas de sus dedos recorrerle la piel de ese modo, definitivamente tenía que ser algo nuevo. Castiel casi termina soltando la botella, pero reacciona antes de eso.

Dean parecía curioso, el hecho de ver a Castiel reaccionar de aquel modo, solo porque él se había atrevido a hacer eso, le hizo pensar si eso significaba que pudiese gustarle a Castiel de algún modo. Bueno, Cass ya había dejado en claro algunos puntos, pero aún así…

El Winchester entrecerró los ojos, y negó para sí mismo. Todo esto tenía que ser efecto de sus vicios insalubres. Y todo esto lo creyó así más que nada, porque a él mismo, por primera vez, le estaba dando ganas de experimentar más con Cass.

Castiel entrecerró la mirada, y musito despacio el nombre de Dean. Como si quisiera confirmar lo que estaba pasando de algún modo, más Dean no dijo nada. Pero escucharle decir su nombre de aquel modo, despertó algo muy dentro suyo. Al menos en ese momento, así fue.

¿Y qué más da, verdad?

Quizás fue ese sutil toque lo que desencadeno todo, o quizás el haber comenzado a hablar de tales temas. El alcohol, las drogas, quizás todo formo parte, y el hecho de dejar salir ciertas confesiones, recuerdos dolorosos, o la necesidad de sentir ese calor especifico. Un calor que con un extraño, jamás podrías percibir. Dean y Cass habían pasado por mucho juntos, Cass conocía cada detalle de Dean, y Dean conocía todo de Cass. Entre las mujeres del campamento, ninguno de los dos podía decir que tenía una relación _profunda_ con alguna de ellas, todo era instinto básico. Se sentirían atraídos sexualmente por algo, y buscarían sacarlo de sus sistemas. Así como ahora, ¿quizás? Todo dictaba a que también pudiera ser solo otro de esos casos, algo _nuevo_, y espontáneo.

A ninguno pareció importarle en ese momento, eso era un hecho.

Castiel, aún en la poca inocencia que le quedaba, fue el primero en querer sentir los labios de Dean. En un intento espontaneo, él simplemente se abalanzo sobre el Winchester, y Dean le observó por un breve instante. Este escuchaba y sentía su agitación, y probablemente dejo que Cass se diera por satisfecho al comienzo, al _comienzo_… Porque no paso mucho para que Dean quisiera tomar las riendas de la situación. Entrecerrando los ojos, casi llegó a morder el labio inferior del que una vez fue su protector, y Cass en la emoción del momento, deja escapar un suave jadeo.

Toda la habitación daba vueltas para ambos, para Cass, estaba incluso la duda de que pudiera haber dos Deans en ese momento sobre él. No supo cuando fue que paso, pero cuando fue a darse cuenta, él ya estaba boca arriba en el suelo, y con el Winchester encima. Dean se abrió paso entre la camisa de Cass con gran habilidad, las relaciones de este tipo siempre habían sido su especialidad, no importaba ahora el que Cass se hubiera quedado en ese _contenedor_ masculino, todo salía también por simple instinto. Y Cass había mejorado bastante en este último tiempo, tras haberse revolcado con más de una mujer en el campamento, estaba claro que también sabía cómo complacer a los demás. El hecho era que ahora lidiaba con Dean, y a pesar de que Cass ya hubiera tenido una oportunidad o dos de experimentar con el sexo masculino, Dean parecía moverse con más audacia, aún sin tener experiencia con otro individuo de su mismo sexo, a lo que Cass pudiera tener en su conocimiento hoy día. Dean simplemente se dejaba llevar, complaciendo a lo que su cuerpo quería, y ya después pensaría en qué hacer para complacer a Cass.

El _hippie_ hizo su rostro hacia atrás cuando sintió una mano ajena en el borde de su pantalón, Dean se abría paso para dejar más expuesto a Cass, y el ángel caído no se iba a quedar quieto ahora tampoco, ¿no? Él tenía que hacer algo, y dar de su parte también con todo esto. Así que agachó un poco la mirada para ver a Dean y a lo que hacía, viendo como el otro se desabrochaba los botones del jean. Cass deslizó una de las manos por uno de los muslos ajenos, y pronto estaba acariciando al Winchester. Claramente, este ya se aventuraba a tocar partes _íntimas_. Un gemido escapó de los labios de Dean cuando sintió aquel tibio tacto sobre su erección, este buscó callarse a si mismo dado fue algo espontaneo, y que obviamente no espero pudiera pasarle. No con Cass.

Dean entrecerró la mirada para ver a quien yacía debajo de él, y no paso mucho tampoco para que parte de su pelvis comenzara a frotarse contra la de Castiel. El que una vez fue un ángel, volvía a dejar salir jadeos de placer ante la respuesta corporal del Winchester, giró el rostro hacia a un lado, mientras una de sus manos ayudaba con la fricción entre ambos miembros. Dean dejo que fuera Cass quien manoseara al principio, él solo moviendo las caderas para aportar con algo, y ya después también ayudó con una de sus manos. La agitación se hacía cada vez más notoria, obviamente con el correr de los minutos ambos se encontraban transpirando, y los gemidos inundaban la habitación. Así fue durante minutos.

Unos parpados se entreabrieron, dejando a ver unos ojos azules. Cass tenía una mejilla casi aplastada en el suelo, y noto que esta estaba húmeda, fue entonces que logró ver la botella de alcohol tirada en el suelo, destrozada, y con lo poco que quedaba de alcohol regado en el suelo, a su lado. ¿En qué momento fue que él la dejo caer?

-D-Dean… -Apretó los parpados, sintiendo como era el otro quien hacia el trabajo de masturbarlos a ambos. Y quizás aquello no llegaría a más lejos, una vez que ciertos fluidos, dejaran la _base_.- V-voy a…

Los gemidos de Cass ya casi parecían un lamento, este parecía rogar por que el líder ya le _liberara_. El placer que el Winchester le brindaba, era demasiado para ignorarse. Sin duda sabía cómo mover los dedos, como tocar, como llevar las _riendas_. Estaba tan cerca, tan cerca… Que Cass llegó a pensar que sin dudas sería la primera vez en correrse tan rápido.

Dean aceleró el ritmo, y le dio un respiro a Castiel. Cass jadeo, advirtiendo claramente que había llegado a su límite. Al Winchester ya le costó un poco más, y mientras Cass luchaba por recuperar el aliento rápidamente, Dean busco alcanzar su propio clímax. Un momento más tarde, lo llega a encontrar.

Se dejó caer a un lado de Castiel entonces, los ojos cerrados por el tiempo necesario, al menos hasta que su mente volviera a enfriarse, y una vez recupera el sentido de lo que acabo de pasar, miró a Cass de reojo, solo para descubrir que el hippie se había girado para descansar. Castiel se duerme en cuestión de minutos, lo cual deja a un Dean bastante desconcertado.

-"¿Qué rayos… acaba de pasar?" –Pensó en ese instante, sintiendo de nuevo, aquella incomodidad.

* * *

Al día siguiente Cass se despierta, encontrándose solo, obviamente. El pequeño desastre de la noche anterior aparentemente había sido borrado, seguramente Dean fue quien se ocupó de ello. Se sentó en el lugar, se reacomodó las ropas y a sí mismo, y salió de la cabaña para ir a refrescarse.

Las horas pasaron, cada quien aparentemente vivió el día como si fuera cualquier otro. Dean se encargaba de llevar a cabo un trabajo, mientras Cass perdía el tiempo en su cabaña, con sus clases de yoga junto a un par de mujeres. Incluso hubo comentarios sospechosos después de la clase, y preguntas curiosas acerca de lo que había pasado la noche anterior, en la cabaña de Dean. Pues curiosamente, alguien llegó a escuchar algo, solo que no estaban seguros de quienes eran los protagonistas. Cass dejo salir una risa de las suyas, y cruzándose de brazos, no hizo comentarios. Ya después de un rato, todos se fueron de allí.

Chuck se encontraba discutiendo asuntos sobre artículos de higiene con el líder, cuando Dean ve a Cass salir de la cabaña, para dirigirse a la suya. Obviamente el Winchester no le da la importancia necesaria a lo que Chuck le estaba diciendo, y cortando el con tema rápidamente, se hace a un lado para ir derecho a su morada. Una vez entra, ve a Cass quien justo buscaba salirse, tras encontrar por algo que buscaba.

-Hola, Dean. –Dijo tranquilamente, saludándolo. El líder le detiene sujetándolo del brazo y empujándolo de vuelta adentro.-… ¿Qué pasa?

-Cass… Tenemos que hablar.

-¿De qué?

-¿Cómo que de _qué_? –La facción en su rostro, era de desconcierto. ¿Qué no era obvio?- No se te ocurra andar diciendo cosas a los demás del error que ocurrió entre nosotros, ¿me oyes?

-¿Error? –Cass deja salir una risa y se cruza de brazos, apoyándose contra la mesada de lo que sería la cocina.

-¿Qué no es obvio? –Respondió el líder.- Obviamente el alcohol me la jugó mal anoche, Cass.

-Hmm… Yo diría que lo pasamos bien. Pero okay, no tengo porque andar diciendo nada. –Esa sonrisa divertida en los labios de Castiel, ya estaba comenzando a molestar a Dean. Típico.

-Cass…

-¿Qué?

-Eso _no_ va a volver a pasar, ¿entiendes? –Seriedad total en su rostro. El Dean típico de cada día, gruñón y serio como ya se _extrañaba_.

Cass no respondió al comienzo, solo se sonrió como solía hacer cuando estaba bajo los efectos de las drogas. Dean entrecerró los ojos, y se preparó para irse de allí. Y entonces fue cuando escuchó la clara rebeldía del ángel caído.

\- … ¿Estás seguro de eso, Dean? –Rodó los ojos, fingiendo un sutil toser.- A veces las manos _vienen y van._

Dean se giró a verle, y solo le observó con aquella seriedad tan característica suya. ¿Acaso valía la pena seguir discutiendo?...

-Cállate.

La sonrisa en los labios de Cass.


End file.
